Loose Lips
by sellthelie
Summary: Loose lips speak of secrets...HermioneSeamus


**Disclaimer: Belongs to JK Rowling; just mucking around **

**From Drunken Lips**

**1/1**

* * *

The knock on her door shocked her. It was nearly eleven o'clock, and she wasn't expecting anyone. As evidence of the green facemask covering her face, plus the conditioning treatment in her hair. Add to that the cottonwool between her toes, and she was not suitable for company.

Putting down her copy of _Cosmo,_ that she bought whenever she visited her parents, she hobbled over to the door. Peeking through the hole, "What the…" she certainly wasn't expecting to see him.

Opening the door, he nearly fell in, righting himself. "Hi Minnie, can I come in?"

"Sure," she replied, a bit puzzled as to why he was here, and he was clearly drunk.

"Ta," he said stumbling past her.

Hermione hobbled behind him, the cottonwool was a pain, but her curiosity had been taken. Sure they were friends, closer now than when they were at Hogwarts, but not so close as to come round drunk this late.

"Do you want a coffee or some water?" She asked watching him collapse on her sofa.

"Water be good," he managed out.

"Be right back," she said, hobbling once more into the kitchen, going over to the bin, and pulling out the cottonwool. Filling a glass with water, she returned to the lounge, freezing when she saw him reading her _Cosmo _magazine, and judging by his saucy grin he'd found a good bit.

"Well, well Minnie. This is some interesting reading," he slurred. "Looks like fun, should give it a go some time."

Hermiones' mind worked overtime trying to recall what was in the magazine - then she remembered. _Cosmo-sutra._

He looked up at her, and frowned, "What the hell is on your face?"

"Oh a mask, I'll just go take it off." Giving him the glass, she dashed off to the bathroom, there was something off with him tonight, he was clearly inebriated, but there was something else. She wasn't sure what it was, but something was definitely troubling him. Deciding to rinse her hair while she was in the bathroom, it took her ten minutes to make it back to the lounge, and he'd fallen asleep.

Sighing she grabbed a blanket from the cupboard, manoeuvring him so he lying down, she spread the blanket over him.

"You're too good to me," he mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Ron didn't deserve you," he said, turning over onto his side, "You were too good for him, too good for…"

"Too good for what?" Praying that he wouldn't slip into a deeper sleep, she wanted to know what he was saying.

"Me."

Hermione sunk down onto her knees beside the lounge.

"Love you."

"Oh my…" Hermione whispered, as he began snoring, he wasn't going to be saying anymore.

* * *

After he opened his eyes it took him a moment to get his bearings. It was pretty obvious that he wasn't at home, mainly because he was on a lounge. Drunk or not, he normally made it to bed. He wasn't at Rons' place, because his flat smelled, just smelled period. And he wasn't at Nevs, because he couldn't smell potting mix. He could smell lavender though. Looking around he spotted a small bouquet on the coffee table. Only one person had little bouquets like that, she had one on her desk at work as well. Hermione.

God he hoped he hadn't embarrassed himself last night. The last thing he remembered was listening to Dean talk about him and Hannah, how perfect she was, how she did this, the whole time he drank more and more, trying to stop the thoughts of the witch that couldn't be his. And bugger it all to hell, where had he gone? Her place. Slept it off on her couch. It was a bloody good thing he didn't talk in his sleep, who knew what he would say, he had heard some people say some interesting things in their sleep over the years. And he certainly didn't want to tell her how he felt in his sleep.

She came into the lounge then, and gave him a bright smile. "Morning, I've made some breakfast."

Seamus' stomach rolled, the look on his face must have made her realise. "I'm going to get dressed, there is some potion on the bench for you." With another big smile, she disappeared.

He stumbled over to the kitchen bench, and quickly downed the potion. It worked almost instantly. His eyes widened when he saw what breakfast was. There was bacon and eggs, some pancakes, and various other things. She had been busy.

"Bloody hell," he muttered, there is no way he could eat all that.

"What is it?" He hadn't noticed she had come back into the room.

"You made all this for me?" indicating the mountain of food.

"Me too," she smiled. "I have to eat as well, I couldn't sleep, so I got up and made some breakfast, instead of lazing around in bed. Bored out of my mind."

"Alrighty then," rubbing his hands together, "Lets eat."

Ten minutes later, he had made a decent hole into the pile of food, but his stomach was starting to feel very full. Pushing his plate away, he decided to ask the question that was bothering him. "Minnie?"

"Yeah," she said looking up from the paper.

"I didn't say anything last night, that may come back to haunt me?"

"Like what? Dean and yours night of passion?" She said with an evil grin.

"What? We never!" He spluttered out.

"I mean what you could you possible say?"

_A lot._

"I don't know…"

"Well you did say something that interested me," she said calmly sipping her coffee. "So Ron was never good enough for me?" Looking up at him.

Shit. Not the thing he should have said.

"Tell me, who is good enough for me," folding the paper and putting it aside. "You?"

"What? What makes you say that?" He said scrambling, this was not going good.

"Just something you said last night, after the bit about Ron."

"Uh…what…what did I say?" She didn't answer, she got up, and moved over next to him, sitting herself down on his lap, and kissed him.

It took him a moment to process what was happening, but he wasn't going to pass up the chance, putting his hand on her cheek, he deepened the kiss, unable to believe that this was actually happening, his last rational thought, was that he was really kissing Hermione in her kitchen. Unbelievable.

After Hermione pulled back, he looked at her in shock. Surely she didn't feel that way too, he would have picked up the vibe, and there hadn't been one.

"Minnie, you don't…the way I do…"

"No," she said, playing with a button on his shirt, "Not at the moment, but I've always liked you, and well…that was really nice, and I thought about it last night in bed, I was thinking maybe we could go out to dinner or something and kind of see what happens, and I'm not making any promises, we'll just see what happens." By the time she looked at his face, he was grinning.

"That would be great. Tonight?"

Hermione nodded, "Okay."

"Can I kiss you again?" He said eagerly.

Hermione grinned back at him, laughing at the eager expression on his face. "Absolutely."

_Complete_


End file.
